


13 Flavors of Ezreal/Lux

by Wildcard



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Cyberpunk, Dystopia, F/M, High School, Hooker, Prison, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 short drabbles for the following AUs: Zombie Apocalypse, Regency/Victorian, Cyberpunk, Dystopia, Arranged Marriage, High School, Fashion, Crime, Kindergarten, Supernatural, Prison, Hooker and Infidelity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 Flavors of Ezreal/Lux

**Author's Note:**

> Written for askstarguardianlux on tumblr.

> **Zombie Apocalypse AU:  
>    
>  **

Another blast of light turned the zombies into pieces of pulp so small that they were no further threat. Panting, Lux stopped to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear and shoot Ezreal a glare.  
  
“This,” she told him in tones of the utmost exasperation, “Is why you don’t just poke around in curse-trapped catacombs!”  
  
“It was _there_ , Lux,” Ezreal protested earnestly. “Someone had to investigate what all those traps were guarding!”  
  
“They were guarding zombies from imbeciles like you who—“ She cut herself off mid-rant to yell **“ _DEMACIA!”_  
**   
Forewarned, Ezreal dropped to the ground and her Double Rainbow lasered through the mob of zombies that had been gathering on the far side of the clearing. Even after the sound of sparkling dissipated, he stayed facedown on the dirt. The zombies were starting to look like safer than an angry Lux.  
  


> **Regency/Victorian AU:  
>    
>  **

“And this is Ezreal,” Lady Crownguard says with a bright smile as if he needs no introduction beyond his first name and indeed, he doesn’t. The boyish explorer who’s been all over the world is the lion of the _ton_ and any mother with a daughter of marriageable age has been doing her best to secure his presence at their _salons_. The fact that Lady Crownguard succeeded speaks of her persistence and force of will.

Ezreal doesn’t look browbeaten or bewildered by Lady Crownguard, however. He’s regarding her with the attitude of a hunter confronted by a new and cumbersome species of bear.  
  
It endears Ezreal to her, just a bit. If nothing else, the tales of his courage are not exaggerated.   
  


> **Cyberpunk AU:**    
>    
> 

Pretty Star Guardian Lux is the latest design from Demacia Inc. She’s modeled after a heroine of old, both in form and in fighting skills. Ezreal’s not usually one for tech but his family insist that he’s not allowed to go off exploring deep space on his own so they compromise on AI staff and of course, only the best is purchased by Ezreal’s doting family.  
  
That’s how he ends up on the third moon of Nexrion, buried in sand up to his armpits, being lectured by an android who has no problem smacking him with her staff if she thinks he isn’t listening.   
  


> **Dystopia AU** :   
>    
> 

They should have never taken her alive. She should have turned her magic on herself before they cuffed her with silver engraved with magic-suppressing runes. She should have _died_ a clean, noble death on the fields.  
  
It would be better than living in ignominy. It would be better than being exhibited, day and night, as the fallen Luxanna Crownguard. She bore the jeers of the people with cold dignity at first, face turned towards the sky as if not seeing the Noxians that infested her city (insects, rodents, she had infiltrated among them and knew the truth of what pests they were) would somehow deny the reality of it. The cold wind whipped at her body and the dry air made her skin cracked. Without her hair, her shaved head grew miserably cold.  
  
And still, every morning, they marched her to the wall and made her stand there as bait for her brother and the prince to either rescue her – or send a team to put her out of her misery.  
  
(But it’s not Garen that comes, it’s not Jarvan, it’s Ezreal and in his somber eyes, she reads the truth of her brother’s death before he says a word.)  
  


> **Arranged Marriage AU** :  
>    
> 

“This is the stupidest, most archaic tradition I’ve ever heard of!” Ezreal gesticulated violently as he spoke, pacing back and forth. “Nobody in Piltover is forced to marry anyone else! This is like being forced to spend the rest of your life in jail with the same cellmate just because you were _born_.”  
  
Lux smoothed her dress down over the bodice with fingers that only trembled a little. The fit was flawless, of course. Everything about the wedding was. Everything about her life was.  
  
Ezreal, loud and cocky, did not belong. He was a brief fit of madness, a spate of bad judgment, and she would forget him just as she’d forgotten that – that what?  
  
The memory slipped through her fingers, leaving her vaguely unsettled and unable to meet her reflection’s eyes.  
  
Behind her, Ezreal was still talking but Lux was chasing the memory of an older wrong.  
  


> **High School AU:  
>    
>  **

Ezreal and Lux are easily the smartest kids in school but Ezreal never applies himself properly. He’s got a thing for Indiana Jones movies and Lux has a thing for boys who are brilliant but refuse to bow to expectations. Lux makes valedictorian and they make plans together to skip college, to go exploring- but one day, when Ezreal turns up at Lux’s family mansion, they tell him that Lux has left for college and they think it’s better if she doesn’t associate with him anymore. He’s clearly not a good influence.  
  
Ezreal writes her letters every day for months but she never replies.

> **  
> **Fashion AU:  
>    
> 

Ezreal’s the perfect male model. Charming, confident, _debonair_ even.  Teenage girls hang posters up on their walls and their mothers make excuses about girlish crushes to avoid having to tell their daughters to take the posters down. Ladies in their twenties tell themselves that he’s their age, they’re the kind of women he’d date and men gossip to each other that he can’t be straight, he’s too cute.

Everyone loves him and he loves nobody – until he meets Lux. She’s all light, the blue heart of a flame in her eyes and the gold of the sun in her hair. She’s a perfect prism, lightning-forged glass where everyone else is plastic.  
  
He loves her the moment he sees her, he loves her like the cameras love him – instantly and truthfully.  
  


> **Crime AU:  
>    
>  **

Ezreal steals artifacts from tombs, steals windows from window panes, steals hearts from girls and it’s the last that makes Lux pursue him so vengefully.  
  
How dare he chat her up as if he found her attractive? How dare he charm her with his intelligence and his ability to discourse sensibly about ancient historical treasures? How dare he beguile her and then _leave_ her to the police department and her proud family?  
  
Prince Charming is supposed to sweep girls off their feet, not kiss them and run away!  
  
Lux has a long list of crimes that she can arrest Ezreal for when she catches him and tombrobbing is only the _start_.  
  


> **Kindergarten AU:  
>    
>  **

Tiny little Ezreal must explore every corner of the nursery!

Tiny little Ezreal gets stuck inside a drawer!

Super Star Guardian Lux to the rescue!

(She’s still in the phrase where she insists on dressing up. Other girls want to be a princess but Lux has no intention of sitting around and waiting to be rescued. Tuxedo Mask is useless anyway!)  
  


>   
>  **Supernatural AU** : 

She smiles and Ezreal has never seen anything so heartwrenchingly perfect in his life. Something stabs into him and twists at the flawless natural pink of her lips and in the blue of her eyes, Ezreal  _drowns_.

She’s so lovely that when she brings her mouth closer to his, tilts her head back and offers the rose bloom of her mouth to his, Ezreal leans down gladly and presses his lips against hers.

The boat tips over and he’s underwater, sucking air from her lungs desperately as she winds her tail around him and they sink further into the depths of the ocean.

(He’d thought her eyes were as blue as a clear summer’s day but he was wrong, the blue was that of the ocean’s heart and he should have seen her tail before he saw her smile.)  
  


> **Prison AU:**
> 
> ****

“I’m surprised they keep spies in the same cells as thieves,” Ezreal says conversationally as Lux prowls the small space, searching for any way out. She’s been at it since Ezreal was thrown in there and has barely spared him a word since.

“You’d think that they’d put the politicos separate from the criminals. Not that I’m a criminal. Why would they miss a door anyway?” He’d stolen a window from Demacia and not gotten into trouble for it! Noxus was so strict. Sigh.

On the other hand, at least he was in no danger of execution. Piltover would bargain to get him back. It always did.“Or at least they’d keep the girls separate from the boys.” The glare Ezreal got for that skewered him clean through. A weaker man might’ve taken it for a sign to stop talking. “What are you doing anyway?”

“Luxanna Crownguard, tactician, LC43-29-42,” she answered. Name, rank and serial number, just as she’d answered to every question.

Ezreal heaved a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes at her back. Demacia might train its soldiers well but they made for lousy company.

(When she blew apart the hinges of the door and left a wide hole for him to escape through as well, Ezreal forgave her for her silence.)  
  


> **Hooker AU:  
>    
>  **

He meets her in Piltover’s underground, when she’s so young still that she’s all bone and bare desperation. She tells him she ran away from school, away from Demacia, away from parents that let her be hauled off while she kicked and screamed to stay. That her magic blew out when she broke past the school’s defenses and that she came to Piltover because she couldn’t stay in Demacia. Her parents, her brother, would have found her.

She says her name is Lux because she’s a luxury and Ezreal nearly laughs at the audacity of the girl in saying that. He knows the girls in the high-class brothels, the ones with shining hair and smooth skin. She, in her grime and youth, is nothing like them (except for where it counts, they’re all dead behind their eyes when they smile like that) and he doesn’t want her to be.

He promises to pay her ten silvers if she’ll show him around the maze of tunnels where she lives. She haggles for fifteen and he pays her twenty instead, tips her with a big, thick sandwich and a hot cup of tea.

Something about her eyes haunts him even when he’s left Piltover far behind.  
  


> **Infidelity AU:  
>    
>  **

“I’m a  _princess_ ,” she reminds Ezreal, the rawness of her voice at odds with how polished and smooth everything in the room is. “We can’t do this, Ezreal. Get out before someone finds you here!”

The crown on her head gleams no less brightly than the wedding band on her finger but Ezreal’s attention is on her eyes alone as he searches them for any sign of the love they’d shared. Lux lifts her chin and stares at him proudly, holding a scepter where she’d once held a staff, but he drowns in her eyes just like he always did.

“Tell me go,” he says, “And I will.”

“I did tell you!”

“Tell me to go like you mean it.”

She’s silent and he knows he’s won. He steps forward, ready to sweep her into his arms, to kiss her – and the head of the scepter presses against his chest, right in the center of his breastbone.

“Go,” she says clearly, enunciating the single word with a terrible finality. “Go and don’t come back.”

The shattered parts of his heart scatter wide; he has always underestimated her.


End file.
